


Hamilton oneshots

by Pippalinbabychild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lams - Freeform, i can't tag, idk - Freeform, oneshots, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: A place for me to put some oneshots so I can get then out if my head





	1. I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE:::::  
> Mostly Lams

"John?" Alex called as he entered his apartment. "Frances?" His husband and daughter were nowhere to be found. 

He walked deeper into there apartment looking for his family. He heard the Tv on in the play room. He walked closer, "John?"

He walked in and stopped in his tracks. A wide smile broke out on his face. 

His husband was asleep, so was Frances. Frances was laying just to the side of John with her tiny hand on his chest.

John had his curls mixed in with hers as they slept. "Hard to believe they aren't related." Alex thought. 

Sure they both had the same green eyes that changed to a light brown ever now and then. Sure they both had a face full of freckles that made Alex go mad every time he look at them. And sure they both had the same curly brown hair that sent waves throughout his body, but, they had adopted her three years ago, when she was just a baby. 

He took a picture of his family before leaving the room to make dinner. As he made dinner he couldn't wipe that smile off his face. 

He felt arms around his waist as he cooked. 

"Hey," Johm sang as he hugged Alex. 

"Hi," Alex breathed as he countined to cook. 

"Why didn't you wake me when you got home?"

"You were asleep and you looked to cute to wake up." 

John kissed his neck, "I still would've made dinner."

"It's fine John. Plus I have a picture to prove other wise."

"You took a picture, but you couldn't wake me up?"

"Yup!"

"Papa?" Alex looked up to see Frances rubbing her eyes still half asleep. 

"Hi baby."

"You're home!"

"I am! I'm making dinner. Your favorite!"

She smiled and walked to him. 

"Papa?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?" John picked her up. 

"I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." She smiled as she hugged them both. 

This is what makes Alexander happy, being with his family. Not being at work all day, not spending the day in meetings, and not talking to the likes of Thomas Jefferson. 

He loved his family and his family live him. This was his life, this was his home. 

He smiled, "I'm home."


	2. Sunrise

"Laf?" John walked into his room. "Laf are you awake?"

"I am now. What do you want John?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Lafayette sat up and looked at John. He patted the bed next to him and Jihn later his head on his chest and cried. 

"John, mi ami, what's wrong?"

"I think I like someone and it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" Laf was running his fingers through John's hair, trying to calm him down. 

"Because, I know he would never like me back."

"Oh John." He hugged his tighter, "Can I know who this person is?"

"Alex."

"Mi ami, he likes you, trust me."

"He is dating Eliza!" John tried to sit up but Laf pulled him back. 

"Doesn't mean he still cares about you."

"He told me I'm his best friend and that he never wanted that to change." John started crying again. 

When he finally claimed down he went back to his room and tried to sleep. 

When sleep finally came he dreamed of Alex, Laf, Herc, and himself. He woke up and went to Laf again. 

"I had a dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"Alex." He paused, "And Herc and you."

"Oh?"

"Not like that you French baguette."

Lafayette laughed, "What was it about?"

"You know how we were talking about Alex before I went to sleep?"

"Oui?"

"So I dreamt that all four of us were living in a house."

"That is not a bad idea."

"You and Herc went on a date and me and Alex stayed home. I was baking and he was in his room working. As always I was playing my music and the song Sunrise came on. You know that me and Alex both love that song. So anyways, Alex came downstairs and we started singing."

"This is very interesting John."

"Can I finish my story?"

"Oui."

"Like I was saying, he came down and we started singing. After the last note was finished, he was holding the back of my neck and we were looking into each others eyes," Laf smirked, "his eyes flickered down and he kissed me. He kissed me Laf, Alexander Hamilton kissed me."

"I'm proud mi ami."

"I'm not done. So you and Herc came back right when we pulled away from each other. You being you, said 'I CALLED IT! I will start planning the wedding now!' I got upset and ran to my room. Alex followed me of course, and he kissed me again. And then I woke up." 

"Wow."

"I know!" John took a bite of his pancakes in front of him. 

Laf looked at the clock, "I've got to go mi ami, but I will be back later."

"Ok." Lafayette left and John's phone went off. 

"Hello?"

"J!" John's heart did a little twist. 

"Hi Lex."

"I heard Sunrise this morning and I thought of you."

"You did?" He was trying to keep his mind off the dream and Alex wasn't helping. 

"Anyways, want to hang out? Herc went somewhere, I think he went with Laf, but I want to hang out."

"Sure. Why not."

"Great! I'll be over in five."

"Ok, bye Lex."

"Bye J." He hung up and dropped his head into his in hands. 

"What am I going to do?" He stayed like that until Alex came. 

"J!" His eyes lit up at the sight of John. 

"Hi Lex." John smiled. 

"What's wrong?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. Why?"

"You just...seem off?"

John smiled, "I'm fine." He stood up, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be around you."

"How about we watch a movie?"

"No West Side Story."

"Aw come on Lex!"

"No, we watch it all the time."

"The Sound of Music?"

Alex's eyes lit up, it was his favorite movie after all, "YES!"

John laughed, "I'll make popcorn." He went to the kitchen and put some music on. 

The first song, of course, had to be Sunrise. Alex came running in the kitchen. Just like his dream, he let out a sigh. 

"John! Listen!"

"I know Lex."

"I want to dance." He didn't even wait for an answer as he took John and spun him around. 

They sang their parts, John, Nina and Alex, Benny. 

The last note was coming up and John began to panick. The last note came and Alex moved closer to him. John panicked and pulled away before they would finish the song. 

He went to his room, locked the door, slid down the door and cried. 

"John?" He could hear Alex on the other side of the door. "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong? Did you not want that? I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship."

"You didn't." He said trying and failing to keep his voice even. 

"J? Can I come in so we can talk?" John thought about it for a second. 

He moved so he was sitting against his bed, he unlocked the door and moved back against the bed. 

He put his head in his arms and made himself as small as possible, as Alex walked in. 

"Ok John. I ruined everything. I'm so stupid. I'm so so so so sorry."

"You didn't ruin it." John was still in this position so Alex couldn't hear him. 

"What? I can't hear you J."

John lifted his head a little bit, "You didn't ruin it Lex."

Alex's eyes lit up as John said his nickname. 

"I didn't?"

"No."

"I'm is glad." Alex hugged him as tight as he could. "I love you J." 

John's eyes widened as Alex spoke. He seemed to realize what he said and pulled away from John.

"Oh my god, John, I didn't mean to say that. It was in the heat of the moment and it was stupid if me. I shouldn't have said th-" Alex was cut off mid-sentence by John kissing him. 

John pulled away and smiled, "I love you too Lex."

"You do?" Alex's eyes lit up again, damn John loved that. 

"I just kissed you." John laughed. 

"But I made you cry."

"I panicked. I had a dream."

"Oh?" Alex raised his eyebrows. 

"We were living together, and I was in the kitchen. I was making something listening to music as always, and Sunrise came on, that's our song. You ran down the stairs wanting to dance, so we did. At the last note, you kissed me and then I woke up." John laughed at himself. 

Instead of saying anything, Alex tackled him in a kiss. "God I love you."

"I love you too Alexander."

"Not fair, you used my full name! You know what that does to me when you say it!"

John smirked, "I do now."

"How long do we have?"

"About two hours?"

"Want to text Laf not to come home?" Alex smirked. 

John grabbed his phone and shot a text to Laf. "He said he wouldn't be home until five."

"Let's do this."

John took Alexanders hand pulling him to the bed, "Come on baby girl."

Alex lost it at the new nickname, "Damn you Laurens." He kissed him as hard as he could.  
   
~~~~~~~~~I don't feel comfortable writing any of this or imagining it so NO~~~~~~

Alex was laying on John's bare chest. "Laf is going to be back any minute."

"Let him find us." John kissed him. 

"But I was promised a movie!"

"How about we get dressed, watch the movie and share kisses as we watch it?"

"Deal."

"Come on baby girl." John got up and pulled Alexander with him. 

Alex took a pair of John's sweat pants and T-shirt, just to tell everyone he belonged to John. 

John smiled at Alex wearing his clothes. "You look adorable." John kissed his forehead. 

"Can we watch the Sound of Music?"

"Yes, come on baby."

"I love it when you call me baby, babe."

"I love it when you call me babe." John kissed him as the door to the apartment opened. 

"OH MY GOD. I CALLED IT! ILL START PLANNING THE WEDDING!!! Did I just say that? John? What have you done to me?" Laf walked into the apartment as Alex and John pulled apart. 

"Shh." John went back to kissing Alex, he pulled away, "Now you can talk. And make it quick Lex wants to watch a movie."

Laf through his hands in the air and walked away. Alex and John laughed and set up the movie.


	3. It's going to be ok

"Baby?" John looked up as Alexander called his name. 

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you." Alex was messing with a picture he was holding. 

"Okay," John was getting nervous, he knew this couldn't be good.

Alex sat down next to john and worklessly gave him the picture. 

John looked at it, he turned it over and his breathe caught in his throat. His father's handwriting was on the back. 

He felt tears form in his eyes as he read it. 

"Mr Hamilton, 

I am aware of your relationship with my son, John, I want you to end it. I can't have this ruining my image. If you do not, I will personally make sure everyone in this picture will go down. I will ruin all of you, you will never be able to show your faces in public again. The choice is yours Mr. Hamilton. 

                                            Yours~  
                                                       Henry Laurens"

"When did you get this?" John was crying now. 

"Yesterday." Alex went to hug him but John pulled away. 

"I think we need to break up."

Alex was stunned, "What? John no, we can't let him win. Please baby I love you." Alex had tears forming in his eyes. 

"I know, it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry. I love you too baby girl." John held him as tight as he could. 

"It's not the stupidest idea I've ever heard, but I'm not leaving you. If I get another one and you don't like it, than you can decided what we do. Okay?"

"Okay." John kissed his Alexander.

 

A week later another picture arrived, this time of just the two of them. 

"You have one more week to break up with him Mr. Hamilton.   
                         ~HL"

He didn't even show him the picture, he just went to talk to John. He had to do it. He had to break up with him. 

He hid the picture and went to talk to John. 

"John, I think we need to break up."

"What?" John's voice sounded fearful. 

"I-I" Alex sighed, "I think we need to break up."

"I heard you the first time, why? Is my father getting to you?"

"Yes, I can't see you hurt John. I can't see anyone hurt because of me." Alex was crying. 

"We will figure it out, please Alex, I love you. Don't leave me, please." John had clasped on the ground and was crying. 

Alex kissed his head, "I don't think we can. I'll pack and make you some tea. I'll call Laf to came and stay with you. I'm sorry my love, but I don't want to see you hurt." Alex held him as tight as he could, "You are the only thing in this world that I have left. I can't lose you too. Once this thing with your dad blows over, I'm right back here, okay?"

"No." John's voice was sad. 

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that."

"John I-"

"Just leave Alexander." John never used Alex's full name. 

Alex didn't say a word, just grabbed his stuff and left. He walked to his apartment and locked himself in his room. He cried and cried. 

He didn't sleep, he didn't eat. He broke his phone so his friends couldn't contact him. He never opened the door for anyone. He felt like dying. 

How could he have done this? Henry had scared him so much that he broke up with John. He was a scared little coward that doesn't deserve love. 

He wrote and cried and wrote some more. 

He didn't came out of his apartment even when all of his friends tried to make him. The only person who mattered didn't care about him anymore. 

He thought about ending it. He thought about unlocking his door and cutting his wrist. He thought about death and how much it had taken from him. 

He couldn't do that to John, even if he didn't care anymore, he couldn't do it to his John. But he wasn't HIS John anymore. 

It had been a week since the break up and Alexander hadn't slept. The only time he moved from his bed was to charge his laptop and go to the bathroom. 

There was a banging at his door. It was loud and in his state, it gave him a massive migraine. 

No water, food, or sleep in a week can take a toll on someone. Alexander was all but died.

Then the door opened, and he heard footsteps coming towards him. He started crying. 

"Alexander fucking Hamilton. What did you do to John?"

Alex was writing as fast as he could, his eyes were red from crying. "Go away Lafayette."

"Non, you broke his heart. Why did you do that?" A silence was filling the air, "GODDAMNIT ALEXANDER ANSWER ME!" Lafayette never yelled at anyone. 

He was just tired, tired of having his best friend crying because of some boy. Tired of Alexander being Alexander and breaking John's heart. 

"He loves, no he loved you Alexander. I have known John for fifteen years and have never seen him like this. I have never seen him in love. You stupid idiot, you broke my best friend. Why the hell did you do that." He was pacing by now. 

"I waited a full week to tell you off, I was hoping John would have stopped crying but he hasn't. He hasn't left his room since that day. He hasn't eaten any food since that day. He hasn't even said a single word. All he does is cry, cry because of you. He-"

"LAFAYETTE! STOP!" Alex yelled and stood up. "I was forced to goddamnit." Alex fell on the floor and started to cry. "I was forced to."

"What do you mean?"

Alex was still on the floor crying, "his father made me do it. He said he would hurt all of our friends and him if I didn't break up with him. I was-I was going to propose." Alexander broke down crying again.

Lafayette's eyes softened, "oh, mi ami. We are going to fix this, ok?"

All Alex could do was nod. "Now, where is the ring?" Alex pulled a box out of his pocket and stared at it. 

"I don't deserve him Laf. I left him just because someone threatened him. He would've stayed by my side if it was him. I'm a coward. I don't deserve him." He threw the box at Laf and curled in on himself. 

"Non," he picked up the box and then picked up Alex. "You are going to give him this."

"He hates me! He doesn't want to be with me anymore!" He face planted on the floor. "He told me not to talk to him ever again." 

"Come." Lafayette picked Alex up and carried him to the bathroom. "Clean up and I am taking you to see John."

"La-" Alex started but he knew he couldn't argue with Lafayette. "Fine."

He turned the water on and splashed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. His messy black hair was falling out of his half attempt at a bun. The dark circles under his eyes were darker than normal. God he was a mess. 

He pulled his hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. "Laf?"

"¿Oui?"

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Alex was going to cry again. 

"Show him the ring." 

"But-" Lafayette hugged him. 

"Mon ami, he still loves you. You still love him. He will say yes. Did Henry send you anything to make you break up with him?"

"Yes."

"Go get it, you will show it to him."

Alex went and got a picture of all their friends. On the back there was writing on the back. Alex handed it to him and he read it. 

"Mr Hamilton, 

I am aware of your relationship with my son, John, I want you to end it. I can't have this ruining my image. If you do not, I will personally make sure everyone in this picture will go down. I will ruin all of you, you will never be able to show your faces in public again. The choice is yours Mr. Hamilton. 

                                            Yours~  
                                                       Henry Laurens"

"Mon Dieu, Alexander, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

Alex walked out of the door and to the car before Lafayette could say anything.

The car ride to John's apartment felt like it took hours. 

Alex walks up to the door with the ring in his pocket. He knocks on the door and takes a deep breath. The door opens. 

"Hey J," Alex smiles at him. 

"What do YOU want?" John spits at Alex. 

"I-I wanted to show you something." Alex hands John the picture, the one he never showed anyone, and walks away. He couldn't do it. 

"Alexander?" John called from behind him. "Came back, please." John's voice was small, he would hear the fear and sadness in his voice. 

Alex ran back to him and kissed him as hard as he could. He cried and held onto John. "I'm sorry," he said as he slipped the ring into John's hand. 

He left go and walked to Lafayette's car. He whipped a tear and wrapped his arms around him. He heard running from behind him. 

Don't turn around Alex, you will only hurt yourself. 

John turned him around and kissed him. He kissed him as if he was dying. 

"Yes." He breathed and he hugged Alex. 

Alex cried and held onto John. "Yes?"

"Yes."

"I love you John Laurens. I never stopped, I never will."

"I love you too Alexander Hamilton. I have always loved you, always will."

Alex took the ring from John's hands and got down on one knee. "John Henry Laurens, will you marry me?"

"Yes." John pulled Alex to his feet and kissed him. "I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too baby." Alex kissed him again, "God I love you."

John laughed through the tears and kisses, "I love you too."

He knew he was okay, he knew they were going to be okay. "It's going to be okay."

John laughed, "It's going to be okay."


	4. AN

What's up people of the internet!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)


End file.
